1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite panels and, in particular, to a composite panel with improved miscellaneous load bearing capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite panels are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,063 issued on May 27, 2007 to Lause et al. and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/800,705 published on Nov. 8, 2007 to Edwards both disclose composite panels and methods of manufacturing the same. Conventional composite panels generally comprise an inner foam core disposed between a pair of rigid outer skins. The foam core is secured to the skins by an adhesive or through mechanical means. The composite panel may be used to construct buildings and other structures.
Conventional composite panels rely primarily on their outer skins for strength. When a load is applied to the panel, outer portions of the panel are subject to high tensile and compression forces. Inner portions of the panel are subject to progressively less tensile and compression forces the closer they are to a neutral axis of the panel. This allows the inner core to be formed from lighter, cheaper materials such as foamed polymer. However, if the outer skins become cracked, or otherwise damaged, the integrity of the panel may be compromised under stress. There is accordingly a need for a composite panel with improved load bearing capabilities.